strictly_come_dancing_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
Tristan MacManus
Tristan MacManus '(born July 23, 1982) is an Irish dancer, best known as a professional dancer on BBC One dance series Strictly Come Dancing. He has also appeared on Dancing with the Stars. In 2017, he went on tour with Mrs Brown's Boys for the Good Mourning Miss Brown Live 2017 playing Elder Peach. Early Life MacManus began dancing in his hometown of Bray, County Wicklow, Ireland before moving on to compete around Europe, eventually winning numerous Juvenile, Junior and Amateur competitions. Tristan was educated in 2 Gaelscoileanna in Bray, starting in Scoil Chualann primary school and completing his secondary education in St Kilians. After appearing in an uncredited dance role in the 2004 movie Ella Enchanted, he performed in theatre productions throughout Ireland, most notably in the Cork City Opera House and The Gaiety Theatre, including Bryan Flynn's production of Oliver! and Aladdin, among others. Next, he joined the UK tour of Simply Ballroom and, after a successful tour in London and Las Vegas, went on to Australia and America where he toured as a featured dancer with Burn the Floor and Floorplay. After numerous world tours and a year teaching Ballroom and Latin dancing in Boston, he returned to Europe to join the cast of Dirty Dancing as Dance Captain. He then went on to do a second stint in London's West End. Career 'Dancing with the Stars MacManus made his first appearance on the twelfth season of Dancing with the Stars as part of the "dance troupe," performing multiple dances during the results show. In the show's thirteenth season he returned along with fellow troupe member, Peta Murgatroyd, to compete as a dance-pro partner to a celebrity contestant. His dancing partner was HLN hostess and former prosecutor Nancy Grace. They were eliminated on Week 8, just one week before the semi-finals. They then received 5th place. For Season 14, MacManus was paired with Grammy Award winning singer Gladys Knight. The couple were eliminated on Week 6 after losing a "dance duel" to Disney Channel star Roshon Fegan and his partner Chelsie Hightower. They finished in 8th place. Also, during Season 14 of Dancing with the Stars, MacManus was featured in Week 8 as a partner in a trio with dance pro Mark Ballas and celebrity Katherine Jenkins. They performed a Cha-cha-cha to Paul Anka's "She's a Lady" and received a score of "10" from the judges. For Season 15, MacManus was partnered with actress and Season 10 contestant Pamela Anderson. They were the first to be eliminated on September 25, 2012. For Season 16, he was partnered with Olympic gold medalist Dorothy Hamill. They withdrew after Hamill suffered an ankle and spine injury that further prohibited her from competing. MacManus danced with Emma Slater and Chelsie Hightower during Len's Week 5 Side by Side Challenge alongside Victor & Lindsay and Sean & Peta. He danced with Derek Hough and Kellie Pickler when they did a Paso Doble in the "trio round" which scored a 10 from the judges. For Season 17, he was paired with actress Valerie Harper. They were the third couple eliminated. Personal Life MacManus is married to Australian actress Tahyna Tozzi. Their engagement was announced by Tahyna's sister, Cheyenne, on April 19, 2013 via Instagram, and they married on January 25, 2014 at St John Fisher Roman Catholic Church, Cronulla. On April 5, 2016 his wife Tahyna gave birth to their daughter named Echo Isolde. Strictly Come Dancing On June 1, 2014, it was revealed that MacManuswould be joining the British edition of the show, Strictly Come Dancing as a professional dancer during the show's 12th series. His celebrity partner for the series was Mrs Brown's Boys actress, Jennifer Gibney. They were at risk of being eliminated first when they ended up in the bottom two against Gregg Wallace and Aliona Vilani. All judges opted to save Gibney and MacManus. However, it was Week 3 when Gibney and MacManus were left in the bottom two once again against Blue popstar Simon Webbe and professional dancer Kristina Rihanoff. All of the judges opted to save Webbe leaving Gibney and MacManus in 14th place. Following their partnership, MacManus made a cameo appearance in the 2014 Christmas Special of Mrs Brown's Boys. In December 2014, MacManus was a professional on the Christmas Special and partnered Series 6 runner-up Rachel Stevens. On April 23, 2015, it was revealed that MacManus would continue as a professional for the 13th series and he partnered singer Jamelia. In March 2016, it was confirmed that he had quit the show and wouldn't be returning for the 14th series. 'Partners' *Jennifer Gibney (Series 12) - 14th Place *Jamelia (Series 13) - 8th Place 'Couples' *Jennifer Gibney and Tristan MacManus *Jamelia and Tristan MacManus Category:Professional Dancers Category:Male Professional Dancers Category:Series 12 Category:Series 13